


In The Abyss (Unfinished Stories)

by van_daalen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: Various unfinished projects of mine, with various ships/pairings. If you really like a chapter, let me know in the comments, and if the story gets enough attention I might try to finish it.





	1. Index/Chapter Descriptions

**Chapter 1:** Index. A short description of each chapter.

 **Chapter 2:** Damnatio Memoriae (Damn the Memory). A character study for Widowmaker. I've posted a short version here on AO3 already, but intended to add more to it at some point.

 **Chapter 3:** It Burns, That Joyous Revenge: Pharah/Widowmaker (Raptoramaker), enemies to lovers. Pharah seeks revenge for her mother's "death", only to realize it wasn't worth the effort.

 **Chapter 4:** Flawlessly Asymmetric: Pharah/Symmetra, fluff. Symmetra thinks about her relationship with Pharah, and remembers some of their sweetest moments.

 **Chapter 5:** A Cure For Cold: Zarya/Mei, fluff. Zarya gets a cold, Mei chides her, but helps her recover nonetheless.


	2. Damnatio Memoriae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker character study. Already published on AO3, but in this list because I always wanted to add more to it, and never did.

Sometimes she remembers.

 

Little memories pop up, crawling across her mind like dozens of tiny spiders. They never hesitate to bite her- and she never hesitates to squash them. Never pauses, nor thinks, before grinding them into dust.  _ Good riddance, _ she thinks, and tries to continue on. It never crosses her mind that maybe, just maybe, there are fond memories in the mix. Cocoons hidden among spider eggs. No, she never wonders if she has ever killed any butterflies.

 

Then again, maybe she wouldn’t care if she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this story continued, leave a comment and maybe I'll get back to it someday.


	3. It Burns, That Joyous Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raptoramaker (Pharah/Widowmaker), enemies to lovers. It was going to be based on a poem of mine, but never got past the brainstorming stage. I'm still putting it here cuz it was one of my favorite concepts, and if people dig it hopefully I'll get the motivation I need to work on it again.

**Prompt:** “I’m going to kill you!”

                “Darling, I’m already dead.”

**Summary:** Fareeha spends ages hunting down the someone she used to look up to, all in the name of getting even for her mother’s death. In the end she realizes, with blood on her hands, that none of it was ever worth it.

**Poem it was going to be based off** **of:**

It burns, that joyous revenge

The slice of a double-edged blade

Hollow and well-made

Forged in the same fire that

Once burned inside of you

 

It crumbles, that monument

The icon of expectation Within

Something unlike truth

Thought up on the same whim

That once tried to kill you

 

It wavers, that stalwart soul

The heart that carried such misery

Sturdy but shallow

A reflection of the muse that

Once you let bury all of you

 

It laughs, that crooked Revenge

The conductor of your endeavor

Bitter and unsweet

The start of the adventure

That now will consume you

**Notes:** There were going to be 4 chapters, each based on one of the poem's stanzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you like it, leave a comment, even if it's just saying "Kudos" or the thumbs up emoji or whatever.


	4. Flawlessly Asymmetric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah/Symmetra, fluff. Fareeha is almost symmetrical. Almost. It bugs Satya at first, that she's so close to perfection but not quite there, but in the end it becomes one of the things she loves the most.

     There was so much about Fareeha that made her lovable. Regardless of circumstance she always stood tall- strong in the face of danger, unwavering in her ideals, never willing to give up. More than that, she was ever-willing to lend a hand to her friends. To have her affection was to have someone by your side at all times, ready to help you, support you, or provide important covering fire. In combat she was utterly efficient, sporting both a tactical mind and a hero’s sense of duty. Outside of it, when the times were quieter, she proved to be socially flexible. On top of that, she had one of the sweetest smiles ever known to humankind, a soft, never offensive sense of humor, and knew her manners. The fact that she knew how to dance was an incredibly wonderful bonus.

     { _ She hadn’t wanted to, really. Dozens of eyes would be on her as well as her date; it was far more than she was usually willing to deal with. But it  _ **_had_ ** _ been a company dinner, with seemingly countless important individuals present. Bringing a partner raised expectations of her actions, in several ways, including that of her participation in the various activities planned. When the dancing had started her nerves had been ignited, set alight. But Fareeha had smiled softly taken her hand, and led her through the steps with ease, making it seem like she had lived her whole life upon the dance floor. _ }

     What was perhaps most obvious from the very start, to everyone that was lucky enough to meet her, was the fact that Fareeha was a visually stunning individual. Almond-shaped eyes the same shade as the Earth, showing the same strength as it, paired with night sky hair and soft lips. A powerful jawline, an even stronger frame of body, and marvellous mahogany skin. If the title didn’t already belong to another member of the revived Overwatch, she certainly would be called an angel. An angel of death, perhaps, but a divine being nonetheless.

     { _ Salvation was not draped across  _ **_her_ ** _ shoulders. Fiery justice was, concentrated into jet fuel, made harsher in the reflections of her armor. Death was her mistress, whether or not Fareeha realized it. She was a figurehead for the end of the road. A visage carved in obsidian, wrapped in linen, dipped into tar, and set aflame.} _

     To Satya Vaswani, the only title that truly seemed fitting was that of _mera suraj-_ _my sun_. With the way the Egyptian flew through the heavens, light caressing her wings, jets releasing golden streams of flame, what could she be but a vessel of a star? From the first moment the two women had met, Satya had marveled at the other. Everything about her had been awe inspiring- especially her raw efficiency. Had anyone ever tried to tell the Indian woman that _rockets_ could be used, by a single soldier, with ruthless _precision_ , she would have scoffed and dismissed them. And yet her _priya_ defied all expectations, seeming to always know where to fire her weapons. Satya had lost count of how many times she had seen the woman hit a target with something near pinpoint accuracy. It was astounding, really, and forged a great feeling of respect within her chest. Respect along with affection, of course.

     { _ Both of her eyes had sparkled- just as they always did when she gazed upon something truly marvelous. In front of her had stood the soldier who had valiantly defended her during the operation, still wearing all of her armor, right hand up in a salute. The woman’s lips were all that were visible beneath her helm, curled up at their ends. Something about her made Satya feel warm all over. It hadn’t been like anything she was used to, and she wasn’t sure whether to be curious or afraid. For awhile, she was simply both.} _

     There was so much for Satya to love about Fareeha. So much that forced her to slow down every once in awhile, to simply admire the wonder that was her girlfriend. At times it proved frustrating- she had an endless set of tasks in front of her, all important in their own way, but her heart rarely ceased its fluttering. Even when they agreed to stay professional during work hours, she found herself getting sidetracked by her lover. It… took time for her to adjust to that fact. For so long she had been determined to work as hard as possible, as often as possible, without so much as a word of complaint. Then a certain Amari caught her attention, slipped past her defenses, abandoned traditional courting for something more suited for the two of them, and stole her heart. It had been unexpected, of course, but it had proved to be incredible.

     Part of her tried to question the relationship at times, wondering if they truly fit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, and want a full version, please leave a comment below. If enough people comment, I'll try to finish it!


	5. A Cure For Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya/Mei, fluff. Just silly fluff where Zarya gets a cold, tries to pretend she's fine, and Mei is generally just adorable.

     “Can we hurry up, luvs? Any longer out ‘ere and I’m gonna be a time-cicle!” Tracer yelled out, frowning when her protests were only met with raucous laughter. She pulled her parka tighter around herself, letting the hood’s fur brush against her cheeks, and willed the weather to cease its needless onslaught. Behind her she could hear an amused Angela comforting a freezing Fareeha, the latter’s teeth chattering quietly. A few meters in front of them was their impromptu guide, Aleksandra Zaryanova, who had been tasked with escorting them through a snowstorm. Said drastic weather conditions had forced their transport to land several miles from their base. Being rather experienced with frozen terrain, and being the only one in the group to have been there before, Zarya had been unofficially made the leader of their expedition.

     “No worries,  _ myshka _ , we are not far now. I am sure there will be much hot cocoa waiting for us on arrival. You will be fine,  _ da? _ ” The Russian assured, tossing a grin over her almost bare shoulder. Trust the woman from a frozen wasteland to weather a snowstorm without a jacket. Even Angela, someone used to the icy winters of northern Switzerland, had donned multiple layers for their voyage. Both of their companions, Lena Oxton and Fareeha Amari, had suited up in full-out snow gear, though the latter was still shivering wildly. They had practically gawked at their guide when she first stepped out of the ship, smiling as if it wasn’t below zero degrees celsius. “Come on, just over this hill,” Zarya continued, gesturing outwards.

     Her followers tried to ignore the fact that they could barely see past each other, yet alone a dozen meters past her, and shuffled along.

* * *

 

     In the end, their trust in her was well rewarded. 

     Only a few minutes passed before the shivering group found themselves in front of a set of massive doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want me to finish the story? Leave a comment below and it might happen.


End file.
